


Avengers Infinity War - Fight for Infinity

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Awesome Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Infinity Gauntlet, M/M, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, POV Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: Team Captain America is in jail! Team Iron Man tries to live his life while they continue to protect the world alone, but the trust between the superheroes has been almost completely destroyed. Bruce Banner and Thor have missed the Civil War and are shocked at how the situation on Earth has changed. But it gets worse. Thanos sets out in search of the Infinity Stones to travel the Force itself and shape the universe according to his ideas. No Avengers, no Asen, no Guardians and no Nova Corps. Can the Avengers pull themselves together, find the Infinity stones and stop Thanos?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after "The first Avenger: Civil War"! 
> 
> PS:English isn't my first language.

**Natashas POV**

I speed up and take a look at my watch. I have to hurry. I can't let Tony know I'm gone. He's been on edge lately, and he doesn't trust me. The only one he is currently familiar with is Vision, which is probably because he created him and has a little faith in his own creation. Moreover, everyone knows that Vision is quite reliable and honest. Tony took care of the little spider boy after the Civil War. He gave him a new suit and equipped him with heavy equipment. I honestly wouldn't have thought he would. I always thought he was only interested in himself. After all, I had to play Tony's shadow for S. H. I. E. L. D. once and he was quite often himself next. S. H. I. E. L. D. my old home. Nick Fury took me in and got me a place as an agent. I am very grateful to him, which is why I have decided to help him recruit new people with potential. But it's not just Fury I owe what I am now, it's also my best friend. Clint Barton! When I think of him, I feel a sting in my chest. I turned on him. Against the only person who believed in me when I was alone. Alone and without hope, but he took me and became my partner. He would never ask anything of me for this, but I know that he will be as grateful to me for what I intend to do as I am to him. Even if I do something against the law, I know it's right. How can something that feels so right be so wrong?

Suddenly an indicator lights up red and I concentrate again on what lies in front of me. The high-security prison "Raft", which was actually built for super villains, but now my Avenger colleagues are stuck in it. I tap the screen and set off for landing.

The water splashes against the outer walls of the Quinjet. I'll tap a few buttons and operate your keypads. I turn off the lights and get up from the pilot's seat. Time is of the essence. After all, I don't want to be recognized.

I put on my hood and hurry through the rain. I really wouldn't want to live here. It's just too. . . wet. Who has the stupid idea of building a prison surrounded by water? It's impossible to break out of there! I know how this must sound to others, because the point of a prison is to lock someone up so that they can't escape, but when you're about to free someone from prison, it's pretty annoying. I hurry on through the rain and pull a small laser out of my bag. I'll put it on the metal ceiling and turn it on. Luckily I have been sufficiently informed beforehand so that I can be sure that I cut a hole in the very corridor in which the cells of the other Avengers are lying. That's the fastest way. The red laser cuts a large hole in the metal ceiling. The resulting red metal plate falls loudly to the floor. I'll flinch and wait. I hope no one heard that. When nothing happens, I jump silently through the hole. Fortunately, this works silently.

I'll look in the hall. It is completely dark and no sound can be heard. I'm looking across the hall. What cell are my friends in? I rush to a cell and read what is written on an illuminated sign next to it. The name "Clint Barton" is written on it. This is working out better than I thought. If this really is Clint's cell, this is really my lucky day. I'll take a look inside the cell. Unfortunately, it is too dark to see exactly what is inside the cell, but outlines and shadows can be seen. I can recognize a person on a couch. It seems to be a man. A sleeping person. Is that Clint? "Clint?" I whisper, "Is that you?" Nothing happens. I ask again: "Clint? Is that you? Please answer me. " I hear a soft, scratchy voice: "Natasha?" Friends overcomes me: "Clint". "Natasha", I hear him get up from his couch and come to me at the bars: "What are you doing here?" "I'm here to get you out of here," I explain whispering and stretch my hand through the bars. He puts his hand on mine and lets me feel how happy he is to see me with this gesture. "I'm so glad you're here," he says and I enjoy his warm hand on my skin. But then I take it away and pull the lock pick out of my pocket to free it.

When I pick the lock, we fall into each other's arms. His relief is obvious. I hold him tight and enjoy his body pressed against me. I've missed this so much. But then I quickly detach myself and explain: "We must quickly find the others. Where are Wanda, Sam and Scott?" He points down the passage and drags me with him.

Clint lifts me up and I grasp the edge of the hole with my hands. Then I pull myself upwards with all my strength in my upper body. Luckily, it didn't take as long as I thought. Only the liberation of Wanda was a little more complicated, but that too happened relatively quickly. We were not discovered and now we make our way back to the Quinjet. Wanda, Sam and Scott climbed through the hole before me and made their way through the rain to the getaway vehicle. Now Clint lifts me up so that I too can climb out into the rain. When I get to the top, Hank and I pull the archer up to us. Now we are all standing on top and I give my jacket to Wanda, as it is the thinnest of all dressed. Then I point at the jet and we run through the rain towards the jet.

Once inside, I drop back onto the pilot's seat. I hope the people at S. H. I. E. L. D. didn't notice I stole their jet. The others drop onto the seats next to me and I start. A few seconds later we fly through the rain, away from the prison in the sea and to where they will be safe until I have arranged everything. I'll take her to where Clint and I met. Back then I was hiding in a small wooden hut somewhere in Russia. I was alone and had no idea what to do after escaping the red room. But Clint, who was on a mission at the time, found me and took me away. I'll take her right there. For over a week I have brought food, blankets and other essential things there and now everything is ready for the escapees. "You, Natasha?", Wanda asks behind me. Her voice is quiet and she seems shy. What happened to me? I don't turn my gaze away from the sky in front of me, but I still answer: "Yes Wanda?" "Is this your first escape from prison?" I shake my head immediately: "No, I've done that many times before. But how many times can I not tell you. One day I just stopped counting. " Clint's pushing me in the side. I smile and he answers my smile. "I really missed you, Nat. " "Me too, Clint. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Natasha's view**

I land the jet a few meters from the hut. When the jet has landed, I switch all devices back to economy mode and we all get off. The ground and the treetops are covered with snow. It's winter here right now, so it's pretty cold here. Even I'm freezing here without my jacket. Then how does Wanda have to be? She only wears thin clothes and my jacket. I put my arm around her and try to shield her from the cold. Wanda gratefully nestles up to me and snuggles into my jacket. The boys are following us.

The door is slightly icy, so I have to kick it hard so that it breaks firmly out of its hinges. Quickly the others scurry in and I barricade the door behind me.

It's warm inside the cabin. I quickly give Wanda one of the warm blankets and pull her to one of the mattresses I placed a few days before. She drops on it and snuggles up in the blanket: "Thank you for doing all this for us, Natasha. " I smile warmly: "That's my duty. You're not just my colleagues. No, you are my friends and I will not let you go to jail innocent. " Clint hugs me from behind and squeezes me: "You said that sweetly, Nat. " I put my head on his shoulder. He gives me a feather-light kiss on the cheek. I've missed this so much! I missed all of them so much. I missed Hank's humor, Wanda's insecurity, Sam's experience and Clint's loving manner. Quickly I get away from Clint and go to the cans, which I have also stored there. I know that canned food isn't necessarily delicious, but there's no other way. With an opener, I open the can and throw it to Wanda, who looks at me questioningly. "You should eat," I explain. Then I drop onto the mattress next to Wanda and lean against the wall. I like being here. In thought of my former life I say: "I have set up a target for you outside so that you can get back into shape, after all you have been stuck there for a long time". Clint beams. I make a warning expression: "But you must be careful. I don't want anyone to see you. You can't go into town. I will always bring you something new to eat when you need it. " Clint nods, but he can't suppress a smile. He seems too happy to be finally free again.

Suddenly my cell phone rings. I'm looking at the display. A video call from Tony. Shit, I can't take it. I can't let him see where I am, but if I don't answer, he'll know something's going on. I refuse the call and send a message instead.

 **Natasha:** Hey Tony! Can't answer it right now!

 **Tony:** Why?

Why is he so curious? I can't get out of there.

 **Natasha:** Because I'm in a meeting with Nick Fury.

 **Tony:** My condolences! Then please come to the tower.

 **Natasha:** Yeah, sure. I will.

 _Well saved, Natasha!_ Inside I give myself a highfive and get up from the mattress. "Guys?" I say, "I gotta go or Tony'll know something's up. " Wanda sulks slightly as Scott and Sam say goodbye. Clint's hugging me again.

I'm almost at the door, I think of something and I turn around again. "I'll be right back," then I'll run to the jet and get the presents for the others.

When I come back, everyone looks at me eagerly. I pull out three bags from behind my back and put one in front of Clint, Scott and Sam. For Wanda I have a small picture frame with a picture of Pietro and her in it. I'll give her this one. She looks at me gratefully. The others open the bags and immediately some cries of joy can be heard. But that's no wonder, considering what I brought them.

Clint, I got his bow back. I'd kept Clint's bow in my room in case he came back. I've also found his arrows somewhere.

Scott has his suit back, Hope kept it for him and liked to hand it over to me when she found out what I was up to.

It was harder to get to Sam's wing. I had to break into Nick Fury's office on the helicopter carrier, which was quite difficult, but I managed that somehow. Luckily, only Hope knows about my action.

"I really have to go," I say quick and say goodbye to the others. They are so busy with their gifts that they don't really notice me. I close the door behind me and head for the jet so Tony doesn't suspect anything. Not that he's gonna ask Nick where I am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tony's view**   
I stroll through the city with my taco in my hand and check my messages for the second time. Where's Natasha? I'm starting to get a little worried, although I'm sure that won't be necessary. She's Natasha, after all. The bravest and most fearless woman I know. But even though that's all she is, I can't trust her. She made him disappear. The wretched traitor Rogers and his murderer friend Barnes. They got them away, but I still can't let them go. I want her in Avengers Tower and I want her around me. I want to regain the trust in her and then we will fight side by side. We did it in Civil War and I liked it. I wouldn't have admitted it, but I never want to fight without her again. But the relationship with Natasha is not the only one missing. I want it to be like it was. I want my friends back. I want Rhodey walking again and Bruce working with me in the lab. I want the vision to forgive me. I want him to forgive me for Wanda's gone. He never says it, but he blames me inside. I've often wondered if he loved her. For some people it is only a machine, but for me it is much more. He's my friend. One of the only ones left. But he's not the only one. There's someone else. Peter. Peter Parker, the boy who was bitten by a radioactive spider and is now doing everything he can to protect New York. I won't tell him, but I admire him.

When I visited him once, I think it was a rainy Tuesday, he told me his story. From the radioactive spider. From his uncle Ben. I can't remember every detail, but a sentence has burned into my brain. "By great power, great responsibility follows great responsibility!" That sentence made one thing clear to me. I have great power, but most of the time I am not responsible for what I do. I just live in front of myself and have fights in between, but I never really take responsibility. Celebrate parties, have one-night stands and go for a spin, but I never take responsibility. I have to change something, and when the time is right, I will do the right thing. I take responsibility not only for myself but also for another person.

Suddenly I stumble. I was so lost in thought that I no longer paid any attention to my surroundings. Luckily I still manage to hold on to a house wall and thus prevent my case. Unfortunately, my taco got it badly. He's lying in a dirty puddle. The salad has fallen off and the dough is saturated with dirty water. Too bad, my beautiful taco.

I turn around to see what is to blame for my wonderful taco now lying softened in a puddle. There's a girl sitting on the floor. Suddenly my taco is forgotten and I look at the girl sitting on the floor in front of me. "Be careful where you step," says the girl angrily. I cross my arms in front of my chest: "I should be careful? Who's sitting on the floor?" She crosses her arms in front of her chest: "Where shall I sit? "Home," I say emphatically. "I have no home," she says, pulling her legs to her body. I'm tilting my head: "What do you mean?" "I don't have a home," she says again, and I understand. She's homeless. Oh, my God, what have I done? I just bitched at her, even though she did nothing but sit here. I was the one who wasn't paying attention. Just as I want to apologize and go on, I hear Peter's voice in my head again. From great strength follows great responsibility. I turn around to her again and then sit next to her on the floor. The girl looks at me questioningly: "Is there something else?" I look at her. Her dark brown hair, just like the clothes she wears, is dirty and her eyes look tired. She probably doesn't sleep much. She is not wearing a jacket or thick shoes that could somehow keep her warm. Take responsibility, Tony!

I reach out my hand to her: "You have no home, but I can give you one if you just let me and trust me. " She laughs: "Why would I do that? "I'm not supposed to go with a stranger. " "I'm Iron Man," I say confidently and probably sounds rather arrogant, but I don't care. I want her to come with me. I want her to help, but her gaze tells me that she has no idea what an "Iron Man" is. "Don't you watch the news?" "No, how could you? I live on the street," she says emphatically. I pull my phone out of my pocket and show her my lock screen. I'm to be seen as the Iron Man myself. "This is them?" "Yep. In the flesh," I say confidently. "You have yourself as your background?" "No," I say quickly, "As a lockout screen!" The girl rolls her eyes. "Well? Would you go with the famous Iron Man if he offered to live with you," I say friendly. I hope she says yes. Somehow I see myself to some extent in her. She probably doesn't have parents, otherwise she wouldn't be homeless. I lost my parents too. But despite everything, she doesn't seem to have given up. She seems incredibly brave, clever and brave to me. "How can I be sure it's really them?" she asks suspiciously. I open my jacket and point to the shining blue arc reactor in my chest. Then I point to the arc reactor in the picture. Now she really has to believe me, otherwise I really don't know what to do anymore. She sighs: "All right. I'm coming with you. . . Mr. . . er. . . " ". . . Strong! I'm Tony Stark," I introduce myself. A slight smile scurries across her lips: "Okay, Mr Stark. I'm Dayton!"

"Hello, Dayton," I say friendly and watch her shake my hand. Her hand is so much smaller than mine and unfortunately also freezing cold. I squeeze her hand tight and pull her off the dirty, cold floor. "Already?" I ask her one last time. When she nods unsteadily, I take her with me through the full city. It'll be funny if I can explain to Natasha and Vision who she is and why she's in Avengers Tower, but I don't care now. I'm finally taking responsibility!


	4. Chapter 4

**Natasha's view**   
I stand against the wall in the elevator and wait. When I reach the top, the familiar "Ping" sounds and I get out. I immediately notice that something is wrong. Where is everybody? I feel a shower running down my back. I hope nothing bad happened. I run so fast, I can walk down the wide hallway into the living room. That's Tony sitting still. Next to him is Vision. I look at them questioningly: "What's going on here?" Suddenly I hear a door opening behind me and both men turn their eyes to the door. I still look at them questioningly and then turn around to see what attracts the men's attention. When I turn around, I see her. A 16-year-old girl is standing there. Her dark brown hair is wet, but her clothes are dry. She wears a black and blue striped T-shirt, a black cardigan and black jeans. She has grey boots on her feet. From her green eyes she looks at me surprised and also a little intimidated. Am I that intimidating? "Who's this and what's she doing here?" I ask and turn back to the boys. Tony evades my gaze while Vision raises his arm: "I know it. May I dissolve, please?" Tony and I look at Vision reproachfully. He then lowers his hand again and looks embarrassingly touched to the ground. That was rather untypical of him. I raise an eyebrow and cast a questioning glance at Tony: "Tony? You got something to tell me?" He rises from the sofa and approaches me to avert the approaching catastrophe. He knows perfectly well that we shouldn't just bring any people to Avengers Tower. Sometimes it seems he's forgotten he's not the only one who lives here anymore. I take this rule pretty seriously. It's bad enough he used to bring his bed acquaintances. Luckily this has improved and he only sleeps with a stranger once a month. Tony now stands before me and takes my hands in his: "Natasha. This is Dayton. She's homeless. I met her on the street and talked her into coming. " I'm losing my jaw: "What? Why?" "With great strength, great responsibility," he quotes: "I am finally taking responsibility, Natasha. " I have to refrain from laughing: "You and responsibility? You can't be serious. You can't just offer to live here to any homeless people. " The girl seems to have regained her language: "Hey. I'm not just any homeless person. "I'm Dayton Campbell, and it was fate that Tony took me. " "There's no such thing as fate," I say cool. I'm beginning to see why Tony took her. He sees herself in her. She's a little like a female mini-tony. Maybe she's nice and brave, but I don't believe in destiny. Never have and never will. I free my hand from Tony's and draw vision with me: "I have to talk to you, vision. " Tony and Dayton look at me one to one and Vision just shrugs his shoulders as he follows me.

I quickly pull Vision into my room and close the door behind me. He immediately asks: "What will it be, Natasha?" "I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Tony. " He looks at me the Lilane questioningly. Then he nods: "I promise. " That's not good enough for me, so I'll rake it again: "Swear it. " He puts one hand on his heart and the other he swears: "I swear on Wanda. " I let myself fall onto the bed: "That brings us to the subject. " "Wanda? What about her," he asks immediately, completely confused, and his voice shakes slightly. I point next to me and he sits down. I gather all my courage: "I have. . . " He looks at me tensely and a little anxiously. Wow, I didn't expect so many emotions from him. I continue:". . . Wanda, Scott, Clint and Sam out of prison. " Vision is speechless. Today I'm really surpassing myself. I have never seen him speechless before and this is probably the first time for him. I wait several seconds for him to say something, but nothing happens. Did he crash? "Vision?" I ask carefully. He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks deep into my eyes: "Where is she? Please tell me she's okay. " A happy smile flits across my lips: "She is safe. I took her and the others to a secret place only Clint and I know existed. And maybe some more hikers. Clint's taking care of her. " It almost looks like Vision is blinking a tear away. A few seconds later I lie in his arms and I am overwhelmed with thank-you speeches. Then he looks me deeply and forcefully in the eyes: "I want to see her. " I'll shake my head right now. "I can't. Tony suspects something if we leave now and forbid him to come with us. Especially since he won't let us tell him anything. "I had an excuse this morning and at some point even I don't have any excuses left. " "What about the Fury excuse?" asks Vision. I shake my head in the negative: "I have already brought it today. Besides, there's a chance he'll call Fury sometime if we keep saying he needs us for some sort of lecture. " The pain in Vision's facial expression tears me apart, but I can't help it. I take his hand and try to comfort him with it: "When the time is right, we will go and visit her. I promise you that. "Until then, you just have to wait and lie to Tony if he asks you about this. " "So I just have to do what I always do? Calm down and lie to Tony," he asks again. I nod: "Yes, just like always. " Suddenly it's quiet. "Take it easy and lie to Tony," I'll break the silence: "You really should have that printed on cups. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Bruce' View**  
I fall and fall. It seems like a dream. A free fall in a never-ending flight. I don't know how long I've been flying, but one thing is clear. It must be quite a long time, because the fluttering in my stomach and the cries of fear have stopped. How high were we up there that the case would take so long. All I remember is that I somehow managed to get out of Asgard after the destruction, but then everything is black. So am I back on Earth? If so, where am I now? I'm beginning to remember how I got back to Midgard. I jumped through a portal and landed in the air. I've been falling ever since. I wish that would stop and I would just bounce off somewhere. Probably wouldn't matter much to me in my present form. After all, I am the Hulk.

Suddenly I hear something and turn my head down to see where it comes from. I'm picking up on some rooftops. They are still quite small, but they are one hundred percent roofs. Now that they're in sight, I'm getting a little scared. I hope I don't hit anyone. My weight would kill this one.

I try to move a little in the air and head for a free place, but that is not possible. Nowhere is there a free spot to be seen. From here I have a good view, but the land below me is covered by houses. Unfortunately, to my disappointment, these aren't the rooftops of New York. They have red-brown roofs and brown walls that look a little muddy. It seems I'm in an oriental country with sand all over the ground. The streets are narrow. I'm getting closer and closer. I'm getting closer and closer to the ground. My heart beats faster with excitement and the adrenaline shoots through me. I need to find a free place.

When I'm only ten meters from the ground, I see where I'm going to hit. The place looks like a large temple with magnificent roofs and two large courtyards. A few seconds later I hit the roof, but I don't stay on it. The roof collapses and I crash through it. Before I know it, I lie on the stone floor, into which I also easily broke. Despite my transformation into a Hulk, everything hurts. That went worse than I had hoped. I close my eyes briefly and try to relax my cramping muscles a little. "Don't move!" someone calls out loud next to me. I quickly open my eyes again and look around. There are two people around me. A man whose shoulders are covered with a red cape and whose hair is already a little grey and a slightly thicker man in Japanese clothing. So I must be in Asian. Slowly I have my aching arms to signal that I have no intention of doing anything to them. Then I turn back. Thereupon the two men pull out spears. "I won't hurt them. I come with good intentions," I say. My voice shifts in the hall I'm in. The man in the red cape tilts his head: "Who are they?" "I'm Doctor Bruce Banner. " "Where are they from?" he continues. I answer him immediately because I hope to win his trust: "I live in New York. " When he says nothing, I add something else: "And I'm one of the Avengers!" He lowers the spear immediately: "You're an Avenger?" I nod. I hope he's heard from us before. The man reaches out his hand to me. So he's really heard of us. I take her and the man pulls me out. When I'm out of the hole, the other one lowers the spear. "Welcome to Kamar-Taj," says the gray-haired friendly. I tilt my head: "In Kamar-Taj. This is in Kathmandu and this is in Nepal. " I smile: "Nepal. I've never been there. " He also smiles: "I am Stephan, by the way. Stephan Strange. " "The surgeon?" "Ex-surgeon!" he rectifies: "Now I live here and I'm known as Doctor Strange. " I smile: "Get to know her, Doctor Strange!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Natasha's view**  
I sit on the co-pilot chair of the Quinjet and watch Vision playing the pilot next to me. He had asked me to fly myself today, since he has to be able to do it himself at some point, but I am sure that he only wants to practice so that one day he could visit Wanda alone and without my knowledge. He wouldn't be able to do that, of course. After all, I am the spy here and he is only the artificial intelligence that has become something like a human being by means of a mystical stone. Speaking of mystical stone, I've been doing a little bit of this lately because I'm surprised that Vision is so strong and I've been snooping around the S. H. I. E. L. D. database a bit and found something I really need to show Tony and Vision on our return. It is of utmost importance and actually I would have preferred it to the book at Wanda's, but when I saw how sad Vision is that he is not allowed to see her, I simply dragged him with me to the quinjet and told the lilane that we are finally visiting Wanda. Since I made this announcement, the artificial intelligence is in a very good mood and even whistles in between, which can be quite annoying. He must have taken it from Tony. Of course I don't feel comfortable leaving the man in the dark, but he wouldn't understand and stone me for freeing our friends from prison. He would probably be particularly angry about the liberation of Clint and Wanda, because he thinks Wanda is dangerous and Clint. . . I think he just hates Clint. I don't think, however, that Wanda is a danger to it. It's true that she sometimes can't control herself, but that was the case with me at first. With a little practice you can fix it and then she will be a great help. Fortunately, Clint is also convinced of this. He had told me that he had decided to help Wanda and become something of a mentor to her.

I'm looking forward to seeing Clint again for the most part. I really miss him. It's a strange feeling not to know him around me all the time. He was always there for me and we took care of each other, but now it's not like that anymore. I wish I could get him back to New York. At the thought of it, my stomach begins to tingle and joy comes over me. So Tony could finally show that he cares about the Avengers and that he cares about all of us.

At this moment the jet lands and Vision jumps up from his seat full of energy and enthusiasm. A few seconds later he disappeared. I look at him irritated. He's not serious now, is he? As a pilot, he should also switch off the aircraft he has operated, otherwise he may not return to New York. I'll shut it all off for him first and then I'll follow him outside.

Arrived in the cold, however, the joy grabs me and I run towards the hut, in which the others hide from the public, exactly like Vision. My thoughts are only with Clint at this moment and I look forward to taking him back into my arms and feeling his warm body on mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wanda's view**   
I sit in the small hut, wrapped in some blankets, on a mattress and spoon some canned food. It doesn't taste and smell very good, but it's better than starving. Clint has disappeared outside to improve his archery skills as he fears to have gotten worse in the time of his imprisonment. The falcon had told me that otherwise he would either practice shooting or fight with the Black Widow every day. He must have missed this when he was in captivity. He also talked a lot about Natasha. Especially after the nightmares that haunt him every night. Scott, on the other hand, is still sleeping next to me. He hasn't bothered to go outside for days. Apparently he misses his former life very much, which can be seen from the fact that he hasn't made a joke since we arrived here. No matter how much we visited it! Suddenly the door opens slowly and I look up from my soup. I abruptly drop the spoon and hold my hands so that I could immediately overwhelm an intruder with my special powers, which are more of a curse than a blessing. I don't want to kill anyone, but it's my job to protect my friends here. Maybe it's just Clint who got too cold outside. As a purple figure pushes through the small gap, I get a little scared and force the intruder to his knees. The figure falls to his knees and looks up at me in horror. A cry escapes his throat. When I realize it's artificial intelligence, I quickly let my hands sink again and look at the purple man apologizing. With my help, he rises from the ground and looks around: "Hello, Wanda!" I look at him apologetically: "Hello, Vision! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you right away. " "It's fine, I wouldn't have reacted any differently," he explains friendly and looks around: "So this is where you live?" "Yes, Natasha supplies us very well," I say, go back to my seat and pick up the can to continue eating. "What are you eating?" "I'm not quite sure," I say, showing him the slimy content: "Probably some Russian specialty?" I point to the Russian characters printed on the outside. "Meatballs?" reads Vision skeptically. My eyebrow goes up and I put the food away immediately. Since when are meatballs slimy? "How did you get here?" I ask sceptically, because I know he's never flown a jet before. "I stole an S. H. I. E. L. D. jet and then had to fight my way through to get to you," he says excitedly. I'm skeptical: "Natasha took you with her?" "Yes," he admits and drops on the hard mattress next to me. "Where is she?" I'll keep asking. I hope she brought us some new stuff so we wouldn't be so bored. "Out with Clint, I think," Vision guesses: "Shall we go look for her?" With a nod I agree and loop the blanket tighter around me, because Clint warned me not to go out.

The snow falls on us in thick flakes and gets stuck in my eyelashes as I look up. The fresh air is good for me and only now do I realize how much I missed it. Vision floats a few centimetres above the ground next to me. If I think about it more carefully, I really missed him. The time when he was hired by the other Avengers to look after me was, admittedly, very nice and lately I would have him around me much more often. This extraordinary man can simply give me a feeling that someone else has never created in me before.

As we walked around the house on the way to Clint's practice ground, I see the two of them. Natasha is leaning against him while he helps her to hold his bow correctly. He stands behind her so he can help her pull the string backwards. His head lies on her shoulder and his body lies perfectly on hers. Again I notice how perfectly they complement each other. Almost like they were made for each other. Then the redhead lets go of the string, whereupon the black arrow flies towards the provisional target and gets stuck exactly in the middle. Although we don't approach them quietly, the assassins don't seem to notice us. Just as Natasha turns to her partner, Vision clears her throat. Immediately they drive apart and look at us in shock. Oh you how can someone have such bad timing. I warn him with my elbow in the side, but he doesn't seem to understand what my problem is and looks at me questioningly: "What is it?" "I'll explain later," I say quickly. At that moment Natasha takes the floor: "It's not what you think." I look aside for a moment to hide my grin. Yeah, that's what I would have said if I were you. Natasha quickly returns his bow to the falcon and comes over to us: "By the way, we only came because Vision wanted to see you. "Did you bring us anything?" I'm interested. Slowly she shakes her head, whereupon my mouth corners, which were just above, form a pout. Then I turn to Vision and my stomach tickles: "You wanted to see me?" A smile appears on his lips: "Yes, of course. What were you thinking? That I yearn for Scott?" A soft blush rises in my cheeks and I quickly evade his gaze. Wow, I didn't expect that right now. He longed for me. I'm sure another man wouldn't have admitted it without saying so. Vision is something special! I already knew that at our first meeting and this impression has not changed. "But we should definitely go in now," Natasha reminds us and looks around nervously. "Yeah, Nat's right. We still can't be discovered," Clint agrees. I'm nodding, too. If someone saw us, we'd be lost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tony's view**   
I sit on the sofa in Stark Tower and keep taking a sip of my scotch. All day long I've been wondering where Natasha with vision disappeared to after they disappeared this morning. Neither the artificial intelligence nor the Russian agent answered my messages or answered the phone when I called them. I was always about to call S. H. I. E. L. D. and ask if Fury knew where the others were, but then I thought he probably wouldn't tell me anyway if I asked. That would be typical of him. Somehow I have the feeling that he likes to annoy me, but this situation is just not funny. A few months ago I was never so concerned about my colleagues, but now that I've taken Parker and then Dayton under my wing, I really feel the responsibility that all this brings. Peter lives with his aunt, which is why I don't always see him, which is why I'm going to take more care of Dayton now. But if Peter needs my help, I will be there for him, although he can sometimes teach me more than myself, but Dayton is. . . I don't want to say that she is weak, but she seems more. . . lost. That's probably why I feel so connected to her. Almost like she was my daughter or something, although I never thought about having kids. Especially now that Pepper's gone. She just asked me for a break, but I still feel like I've lost her forever and I have no idea how to win her back.

Suddenly I hear the elevator doors glide open and jump up from the sofa: "Vision? Natasha? Is that you guys?" Natasha's voice immediately sounds: "Yes, Stark. "It's us, they don't have to yell. " I roll my eyes in annoyance, but somehow I also find it charming when we tease each other. "Where have you been?" I keep asking as I watch them approach me.

When they get to me, they both drop next to me. While Vision, as always, looks energetic and relaxed, Natasha seems tired and quite exhausted. Almost as if she had been awake for days without having a minute to close her eyes and just relax. "We went to Taco Bell and got something to eat," Natasha explains in a scratchy voice. I look at her questioningly: "Taco Bell" is nearby? And why didn't you take me with you if you allegedly ate tacos?" "We thought you were working," Vision explains, but can't look at me when he talks to me, which makes me immediately unmask the lie. "I don't believe you," I reply suspiciously and cross my arms in front of my chest.

But before I can drill any more, I hear the elevator doors open again, so we all get distracted for a moment and look at the elevator instead.

Out comes a man dressed in black leather whose eyes are covered with an eye patch, also black. "Director? What are they doing here," asks the agent next to me and walks towards the S. H. I. E. L. D. boss. I find it really weird sometimes how loyal she is to Fury and Coulson. "I must talk to them", he walks towards us and points to the couch: "Everybody better sit down. " On his command, Natasha drops herself next to me again and we all start to listen. Fury taps twice on the glass table in front of us, whereupon a large image appears over the glass plate. Surprised I look at our boss: "What do they want from us? The Avengers are history. " "No, I'm here to reactivate the Avengers," Fury explains hard and hands Natasha a paper. "Why would they do that? Half of us are in jail," I say with our arms crossed in front of our chest. When I say this, Vision and Natasha look at each other mysteriously, but I'd rather not go into it, otherwise I might learn something I don't want to know. Fury's voice gets deep and chases a shiver across my back: "Thanos is on his way! The world needs the Avengers now!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
